Tips (March to a Million)
Helpful Tips Tips and Tricks thread on /r/Kairosoft *Follow a comfortable routine every time your stamina is empty. *Try to max out your character stats. Including people in your group and people in your band when you're in the concert. *Max out your songs stats to allow the specialist to max out. Once it's done, keep going and check that the other specialists have maxed out as well. *Max out your merchandise. It might be an annoyance but it's important to keep checking until it reaches level 10. Not only that but choose what merchandise your artist is going to sell as well. *Max out your cash by constantly doing Bookings. Your not going to get far if your limited in cash when it comes to concerts and exercises. *Theme's will come in every direction. Be sure to work on it until it reaches level 5. Not only that but a song will be determined by its specialty. You're not going to get far with a song that is bad or a song that has one point in its category. *Things will grow overtime. One singer becomes two. Your agency will grow. Merchandise will grow, exercises will vary, bookings will vary, concerts will slowly number up, specialty will grow and labels will determine how far your artists have grown every year whether they get the award or not. *When specialty style is star 5 max, switch to another style. *Keep your artist as long as you can keep the motivation up. In 5 and 8 years, agree to give more cash unless the artists run out of steam. *With more new artists being recruited, choose the one that has the most max specialists maxed out. For example, popular singer and dancer genius has been maxed out by the retired artist so choose that person and continue building stardom with the new artists. *If you have a band members and group members, max their stats out to help improve concert performance. You're not going to get far if your concert turns out to be a dud. *Follow the tasks in each concert venue to unlock additional bonuses like more stamina and merchandise. There's a hidden bonus in each venue which will help you improve your artist. *Last of all, if you want to reach for the sky, check the artists to see which one will succeed in unlocking everything. Do your research and aim for the most expensive when hiring talent. Check the links here to find out how far the artist can max out its stats whenever your stuck or not sure what to do next. *Not sure of the order you need to do? Follow like this: Concert, Song writing (unless he/she hasn't signed up to the label yet), Bookings (except the first three) then Training unless you're low on cash. This is just a simple idea but it's up to you if you want to vary up your schedule. *Most important: Save! If you encounter bugs or a blackout, do it sooner rather than later because it may happen unexpectedly!